1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for a tonneau cover, formed in an approximately tabular shape, for a pickup truck with a bed extending from a rear end of a vehicle to a rear pillar portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 64-56281 discloses a conventional cover for a bed of a pickup truck with side walls, a front end and a rear end. The cover comprises a plurality of cover panels, a rear cover panel which extends across the side walls for covering the truck bed area adjacent to the rear end of the truck bed, and a second cover panel for covering the area of the rear end. The rear panel has a forwardly projecting channel-shaped hinge portion. A rearwardly projecting hinge portion of the second panel and the forwardly projecting hinge portion of the rear panel are so interlocked as to provide the hinged connection between those panels. A lock mechanism for each panel to detachably and selectively lock the cover panels to the side walls of the truck bed is provided. Accordingly, when one of the cover panels is fixed to a predetermined position over the bed of the truck, the other panels can pivot around the hinged connection and be opened to expose the bed area of the truck below the other covers.
In the above-described technology, however, as the cover for the bed of the pickup truck is fixed to the upper end of the bed of the pickup truck, if the rear pillar leans frontward and obliquely, a part of the bed along the right-left direction corresponding to a location where the rear pillar leans frontward and obliquely, can not be covered.
The present invention has been made in viewing the above-described circumstance. It is an object of the present invention to provide an attachment structure for a tonneau cover for a pickup truck which can cover the bed of the pickup truck even if the rear pillar of the pickup truck leans frontward and obliquely.